Nobody Cared
by Scorpia250
Summary: Ryou is broken. He can't feel anything. Angsty! First oneshot. please R&R O.o attack of the INSOMNIA! Er very angsty. Character death poor Ryou! Sorry 'bout the shortness...


Scorpia: hehe...um I never actually realized how short this was until I saw the word count...I did this on notepad by the way. So don't expect perfect grammer and all that overrated stuff...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dreams. and Oh what sick, twisted, dreams they are!

* * *

"hey, look at the freak"  
"What kinda idiot,like,dyes his hair,like,white?"  
"what is he doing here? Everybody knows he's not wanted around here!" 

Ryou kept his head down, his arms wrapped around a pile of books, his feet shuffling slowly as he walked down the sidewalk that lead to his high school. His silvery bangs hid his sad brown eyes, his fingers tightening around the books.

Taking deep steady breaths, he made his way past the people whispering behind his back and into the school. He walked slowly and calmly down the hallway to the bathroom.

Once there he quickly checked the stalls to make sure they were empty.  
He locked the bathroom window after checking to see if people were around. He locked the door as well.He went into the last stall as far away from the door as possible and locked himself inside.

He stared blankly at the back of the bathroom stall's door, his mind once again going over all the mean and nasty things the people said today. He went over all of their words till he had them memorized by heart. He blankly added the new words to his other List.

The List compromised of everything any body had ever told him. He was blank as he gazed, now up at the ceiling, feeling nothing. Nothing at all. He supposed it wasn't normal.

After all was it normal to feel so broken? to feel as if you were past the point of denying anything? Ryou could feel his stomach fliping and dimly registered the fact that he hadn't eaten breakfast. Again.  
And he forgot his lunch money agian. He would just have to wait till dinner. I f he really wanted dinner.

If he would get home, he would call his father. Not that his father cared. Ryou's father was once again on a dig in Egypt. So he was all alone once again. Not that Ryou cared.

He was still empty. Litteraly and figuratively. He had nothing in his life. Nothing to look forward to, nothing to fall back on, no fond memories. He had always been like this. Broken.

Always. Its seemed he would always and forever be this way. An empty shell that some how managed to fool those few 'friends' he had.Friends who couldn't see past their perfect little lives.Friends who would never truely know him.

Not that he cared.

Sitting on the lid of the toilet, he gently pulled his backpack towards himself, slidding it across the floor as though he didn't have any strength. The backpack was actually empty, his books being carried by himself.

He opened the bag, opening the zipper in a dulled and zombified motion.  
He carefully took out two things. His dueling deck. And a knife.

Looking through his deck, he looked at the monsters in it. He felt as though one of them had stolen his soul and he wanted it back.He took out his favorite card, Change of heeart and looked at the angel demon, he face serene on one side, on the other was a mask of evil. He loved this card. But he hated it to.Putting his deck back into his back pack, he kept change of heart out. Contemplatingly, he blankly raised the knife.

Not even blinking, he started to cut into his beautiful silver locks,  
no sign at all on his face.

_who would dye their hair white?_

a clump of hair fell to the floor.

_Who would want to hang out with a freak like you_

hair, like softly fallen snow

_get out of town freak!_

his past slipping away with his hair

**_FREAK_**

when his hand met empty air, he slowly put the knife down.Scooping up silvery substance, he placed it in his back pack. Eyes blank, they fixed on the knife. Should he...?

Not hesitating, he grabbed the card and tore it up. It tore his heart to do so, but he was empty, right? He had no heart.

Then,not even hesitating, his fingers curled around the cold knife. taking one last look at the torn up card peices, he unemotionally brought his arm up, wrist up.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG

The hallways were instantly filled with chattering teenagers, talking about anything and everything.

people went on with their normal school day, gripping about how bad they had done on the quiz, the homework they had to do, who liked who.  
Teachers smiled cheerfully at favorite students while nodding at the others.

people passed note, or read quietly in the corners.Some started fights while others stopped them. Maybe they talked about hate. Maybe they promoted friendship. They joked and clowned around.

Almost nobody noticed the sirens in the distance coming closer. Nobody noticed as a body was taken away, never to be seen again. Nobody even noticed the one lone seat, sitting front and center, the place where Bakura Ryou sat, never missing a day, even if he was sick.

Simply because nobody cared.

* * *

Um right. Insomnia? Um thats what I'm blaming myself and this ficcies mood on...

Ugh! I feel like my brain is in a fog.I'm not making any sense! I feel sad, like Ryou in this story. Don't know why. Think about every bad word anyone has ever said to you. Then believe those words with all your heart. My god its the worst feeling in the world...

Sorry for forcing my gloom and doom on you. This is my first one shot. please tell me what you thought!

Ja Ne  
Scorpia


End file.
